Cinderella Story
by Chaos Ride
Summary: Faxness. AU. Dedicated to my muse, Courtney.


**Thank you all my reveiwers!!**

Max P.O.V.

I rolled over again on my terribly small bed.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxx!!" came my step-mothers shrued voice up the stairs.

I groaned and got out of bed.

Let me fill you in.

My mom, Valencia Martinez, died giving birth to me.

My dad, Jeb Batchelder, married Marrian Jansen.

Then he died in a horse riding accident.

So now my step-mother, and step-sisters, Omega and Ella, owned the house and everything in it.

Including me.

I walked downstairs.

"I want tea! Wheres my breakfast? Maximum!" came Omegas prissy voice.

I balanced the tray on my head and walked to where she was sitting, fuming.

"About time!"

"Oh! Omega daaarliing! Prince Fang is having a ball to choose the next princess, every maiden in the provinence must attend,"

I straightened.

"Me too?" I asked hopefully.

"If you get your chores done, and you have something fitting to wear," she said halfheartedly.

**With Fang...**

"Mother! Father! I don't want to marry yet!" Fang said, outraged.

"It's time dear. You may be interested in Marrians daughter, you'd have more power that way."

_I don't want power. I want someone to love. Someone that is sweet and caring. Omega's just annoying._ Fang thought as he made his way to his room.

"What happened man?"

Fang turned towards his bodyguard.

"Maybe I don't want to be married at 15! My parents are forcing me into this, Ig,"

He nodded in understanding.

**Max P.O.V. (A week from the ball)**

"Maximum! You poked me again! Just hurry up!"

"I wouldn't be poking you if you would hold still," I muttered under my breath.

After Omega's tantrum, I went up to my room to finish working on mothers old wedding dress.

It was a lacy white with beads sequined in and all.

Ella came in.

"You have a dress? Hmph!"

She shoved me out of the way and ripped my dress into shreds.

"No! No! Ella stop! Please stop!" I screamed.

"What's the problem?"

I turned to see Marrian.

"She tore up my dress!"

"Well it seems you have nothing to wear to the ball then, huh dear? How pitiful."

And with that she walked out.

I cried myself to sleep.

Why did this world hate me?

* * *

"Hurry up! I want this done now! Maximum!"

"You were suppose to get my jewelry FOREVER ago!"

"What is that! Fix it!"

I swear those two were trying to drive me insane.

I would never finish my chores.

They finally left for the ball.

I went upstairs to get somethings, when suddenly.

"Max! You might want to put on your dress if your going to the ball!''

I turned to the small blonde girl, with white wings.

"W-who are you?" I asked, stunned.

"I'm your guardian Angel," she said with a cheeky smiled

"Oh, well I'm not going to the ball, my chores aren't done, and I don't have anything decent to wear," I said sadly.

"That's easy to fix!"

She pulled out a feather and bobbed and I was suddenly in a new dress, and everything was clean.

I was wearing a beautiful Stiletto pump, that was held with a satin ribbon. It fit perfectly on my petite foot.

"Now there's a carriage waiting to take you to the ball. Go! Go! And remember, everything comes undone at midnight!"

She shooed me out and into the carriage.

As soon as I got to the ball, I felt out of place.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I was watching all the girls thrust themselves at me, trying to get my attention. Gazzy, my little cousin, looked at me sadly from his place by the door.

One girl in particular caught my gaze.

She was in a stunning blue dress, with her hair down and straight.

I pushed my myself past the other girls, and asked her to dance.

She looked at me with the most beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

We danced and danced.

"What's your name?" I asked as the clock struck midnight.

She looked shocked.

"I've got to go!"

She took off running, I followed.

"At least tell me your name!"

She just kept running, but I noticed she lost her shoe.

I picked it up.

I _was _going to find her.

She was the one. I could feel it.

* * *

I walked from door to door, asking to have poeple to try on the shoe.

None have fit yet.

**Max P.O.V.**

"The prince is coming by! Oh my gosh! I have to get ready!" Ella screeched.

"Maximum, dear, go to room for as moment," Marrian said breezily

I nodded and went upstairs, and sat on my bed.

I heard the lock click.

And the trumpets, and talking.

I started banging on the door.

"Is there any other maidens in the house?" I heard a voice.

"YES! YES! I'M UP HERE!" I said as I continued banging.

I sat down on my bed, tears streaking down my cheeks.

I would never escape this horrible life.

The door swung open.

"Come you ungrateful child," snarled my stepmother.

I stepped out and followed her down.

"What's you name?" aske Prince Fang.

"She's nothing special!"

"Yeah! Its _just _Maximum,"

I sat down, and the guy who had the delicate shoe stepped toward me, when Marrian tripped him, and the shoe hit the wall and broke.

"Oh how sad,'' was all she said.

"That's okay, I have the other one," I said and pulled it out.

Prince Fang gently pried it from my hand, and slid it on my foot.

"So it was you," he breathed, "will you be my bride?"

I nodded, and stood, when Ella, Omega, and Marrian started to follow us, the guy who had the shoe stopped them.

"You will live here." He ordered.

My happily every after was finally here!

* * *

It was my wedding day, and everyne was here.

Except Ella, Omega, and Marrian.

"It's the day!" chirped Nudge happily.

She was my new best friend.

"It's time!'' Angel yelled, she stayed around constantly.

I walked out to the rest of my life.

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Why don't you reveiw and tell me?**


End file.
